A Real Family
by TheVictorianMuse
Summary: Itachi spares Mikoto and Sasuke, and doesn't need to flee the village. Mikoto takes in her best friend's son, Naruto. Kakashi picks up some shattered pieces. This is a real family, filled with love. But how can you produce what you haven't been shown? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

7-year-old Sasuke Uchiha was running home as fast as his little legs would take him. He'd stayed after school to practice his shuriken forms, and had lost track of time. Sure his mother and father would be upset with him! Hopefully his big brother would be there to stick up for him! He ran past street lamps and signs with his clan symbol on them. He was getting close! As he approached the main gate to the complex, he saw his mother waiting for him.

Mikoto Uchiha was normally a calm, composed woman. Even in his young age, Sasuke knew this. That is why it was so shocking to see her standing there, shaking, wringing her hands together. As Sasuke reached her, she wrapped him up in a tight hug. Her shirt was wet…was that blood?

"Mom? What's going on?" He didn't let his worry enter his voice. If something was wrong, he wanted to be strong for his mother. She squeezed him even tighter.

"Don't go inside, sweetheart. We have to…g-go somewhere else now." Her voice, on the other hand, betrayed her fear. She was scared of something, most likely whatever it was that had happened inside the complex. Sasuke looked up at his mother, and saw that her neck was also covered in blood, but she didn't look injured. Just extremely scared. She had a wild look in her normally calm black eyes.

"Why, Mom? Where's Father? Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his small voice urgent. Mikoto began to tear up, and she shook her head, choking back sobs.

"Father isn't coming, sweetheart. It's just you , Itachi and I now, okay?" She was sobbing, and Sasuke didn't know what to do. He wanted to be strong, but he was so confused. Why was it just them? Where was his father?

"Mom? What happened?" He asked again, but he got no response. Mikoto picked him up and began to carry him down the street, her steps urgent and deliberate. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the Hokage tower, and Sasuke, exhausted, let sleep take him.

XXX

"I'll really live with you? And you knew my Mom and Dad? Are you nice? And you have a son? Is he my age? Is he nice?" The blonde boy in front of Mikoto was bouncing up and down in his seat, barely able to sit still. He had big blue eyes, and an even bigger grin. He may have his father looks…but he had his mother's personality. _Kushina_. She had been Mikoto's best friend, back before she met Fugaku…back when she was happy.

"Yes, Naruto-chan. You'll live with me and my sons, Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke is only a few months older than you, you were still in your mother's tummy when he was born! Your mother and I were the best of friends! I'm very nice, Naruto-chan. I'll take very good care of you and love you." She smiled down at the little boy. He threw his arms up in the air, grinning ear-to-ear.

"JUST LIKE A MOMMY!" He shouted, which caused the other young boy in room to pop up out of his bed. He rubbed his tired eyes, his black hair sticking up all over the place.

"Mom? What's going on?" He sounded sleepy still, and Mikoto walked over to his little bed and sat next to him. She gathered her young son up in her arms, and held him so he could see Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto-chan. He's going to be living with us from now on. Remember how I told you that we would have a new family now?" Sasuke nodded, still looking confused about the whole situation. Last night, he'd woken up in his mother's arms inside the Hokage tower. She'd told him that his family had done very very bad things, especially his father, Fugaku. Itachi had to take care of them. And now it would just be Mikoto, Itachi, and himself. And now, he guesses, Naruto.

Mikoto motioned for Naruto to come closer. He climbed out of his chair and practically ran over to the mother and son. Mikoto reached out her arm, and pulled her best friend's son against her chest protectively. She would make sure no harm came to either of these boys. She would never be weak again, not like she was before. She vowed.

Sasuke reached out his hand and put it on Naruto's shoulder. "My mom can be your mom now, too. And I'll even share Itachi with you, because he loves having a little brother so much, he'll love having two of them even more."

Naruto lips cracked into a huge smile, his big blue eyes wide with happiness. "D'you mean it?"

Sasuke nodded, patting the slightly younger boy on the head. "Yeah. And if anyone asks why we look so different, I'll just say that I came from my mom's tummy, but you're adopted, so you came from her heart. So of course you'd look different."

Mikoto couldn't believe her ears. She gasped, and looked down at her son in disbelief.

"Sasuke-chan! That is so sweet!" She was so very proud of her son. Naruto didn't know what to do or say. He was about to burst from all of the happiness that was welling up side him. Sasuke looked up at his mom, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I really like him, Mom. His eyes make me forget about how sad I am that we're all alone now." The smallest Uchiha whispered.

This was their brand new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto insisted that he share a room with Sasuke, and Mikoto wasn't about to tell the blonde boy he couldn't. When they went to Naruto's tiny apartment to grab his things, the sight shocked both Sasuke and his mother. All of the windows were broken, and large rocks lay amongst the shatter glass.

"Naruto-chan? Do people do this often? Throw rocks through your window?" Mikoto asked softly. Naruto looked up at her and nodded, before shuffling inside to his room to gather his clothes.

"Yeah. Sometimes there's paper bombs attached to them. I've gotten good at disarming them, though!" He smiled through the pain that was ever present in his blue eyes. Mikoto followed the boy into his messy bedroom, and watched him gather what little clothes he had in a large garbage bag. She would buy him new ones, that much was certain. She was alarmed that the villagers would do such horrible things to the boy…he was just that. A _boy_. Not a monster.

Sasuke walked past her legs and into Naruto's room. He walked up behind the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle. "It's okay, Naruto-chan. They won't do that anymore now that you live with us! They wouldn't _dare_, because Itachi is our big brother, and he's a jounin!" Sasuke proclaimed. He pulled away and patted the boy on the head, before helping him stuff his clothes into the clear plastic bag.

There was sharp knock on the door, and Mikoto whipped her head around. "You boys stay here, I'll go and see who it is." She walked into the living room, and looked through the peephole to see who had knocked. Standing there was one of Itachi's fellow jounin, Hatake Kakashi. He was wearing his usual uniform. His mask was up, covering his face, and his leaf headband was cocked to one side to cover his eye. Mikoto slid the lock and opened the door.

"Hello, Kakashi-san. What brings you to Naruto's apartment?" She asked politely, stepping to one side to let him in.

"I wanted to see if you needed any help moving him. I know that some of the…villagers…have taken a less then friendly approach when dealing with him. I didn't want you to have any trouble, and I know Itachi is still in the hospital after the…incident." Kakashi spoke in hushed tones as he entered.

Mikoto knew that her eldest son had confided in Kakashi the details of his secret mission. Kakashi had always acted as more of father to Itachi then…_Fugaku_…had, even though he and Itachi were so close in age. Kakashi was wise beyond his years. But, that was expected when you were a boy on the battlefield. Her son was the exact same way, and now more than ever she regretted not fighting Fugaku's decision to push him so hard with his ninja training. She knew Itachi lay awake some nights, sobbing softly in his room so that no one would hear him…but she had. She knew what kind of toll his ANBU missions were taking on his psyche. She only wished that he had some sort of outlet in his life to distract him from the things he was forced to do on those missions. Perhaps a soothing hobby…or a nice girl. She knew he was maybe too young for a serious girlfriend, but having someone to talk to, to help take his mind of things, would be nice.

"Actually, we would very much appreciate your help. Apparently, villagers have been throwing boulders through his windows with paper bombs attached." She said sullenly. "Can you believe that? He's just a boy! Just a little, helpless boy, and they very well could have _killed_ him."

Kakashi nodded gravely. "I understand, Mikoto-san. Naruto doesn't deserve this mistreatment. Hopefully things will change now that he's living with you and your family."

xxx

Meanwhile, in Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke stopped helping the blonde pack, and turned to look at him.

"I'm really sorry that everyone is so mean to you." He said out of the blue. Naruto froze, but quickly flashed one of his huge smiles.

"It's okay! It doesn't bother me all that much!" He said, shoving the last of his shirts into the bag. Sasuke put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"You don't have to lie. I know it makes you sad that they hate you and that you don't have a family. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You have a family now. We're your family. My mom is your mom, and my brother is your brother." Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, and blinked. "What does that make you, Sasuke? Does that make you my brother, too?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows in thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, I'm not your brother. I'm going to protect you and make sure you're happy and love you forever. So I'm your husband." He deduced. Naruto puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

"But I'm not a girl! You can't be my husband!" He pouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't _have_ to be a girl to be my wife." He scoffed, like it was something everyone knew. Naruto blinked again, before smiling a true smile. He jumped up and gave Sasuke a huge hug, which the other boy returned.

"Okay, Sasuke! I'll be your wife!"

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto smiled softly as she tucked two small boys into their new bed. Naruto and Sasuke were both small enough to still share the same futon, and she couldn't deny that they looked so precious cuddled up together. It was so nice to see Sasuke spend time with someone his own age. It looked as though Kushina's wish of their sons being best friends was coming true. And she couldn't be happier.

This was to be the families first night in their new modest, two story house in the outskirts of the village. Itachi was still in the hospital, pending a psychiatric evaluation. He had been forced to take several of them as of late, as his ANBU missions become more and more complicated. Mikoto shivered at the thought of what her eldest son must have been going through, and leaned down to give Naruto and Sasuke both kisses on their forehead. As she turned to leave, Naruto stirred.

"Goodnight, Mama." He mumbled sleepily, before rolling over to press his face against Sasuke's shoulder. The dark haired boy snuggled up the blonde, and Mikoto smiled.

"Goodnight, sweet heart." She replied, blowing out their bedside candle and leaving the room.

As she entered the her new kitchen, she noticed that Kakashi was still sitting there, his tea cup gripped in his left hand. She was a little taken aback, but she smiled at him as he looked up.

"Would you like some fresh tea, Kakashi-san? Yours must be cold by now." She said. Not waiting for a reply, she turned on the burner that held her teapot. She turned back around to look at him, and she noticed the contemplative look in his eye. He also looked…a little angry.

"Mikoto-san. There's something I need to know. I know that this may not be my place, and it might be _completely_ out of line for me to ask you this but…Itachi never told me…well…Was Fugaku beating you? Abusing you?" The hand that wasn't preoccupied with the teacup was clenched into a fist on the table.

Mikoto sighed, defeated. She knew eventually, the truth would have to come out. People were bound to ask questions. She had just figured that a majority of them would pertain to her clans coup, their rebellion against Konoha…not her relationship with her husband. She ran a shaky hand through her long black hair, and sat down beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi, first you must understand something. This conversation cannot leave this table. Sasuke is never to know about this. I don't want him to have to carry around the burden of knowing that his father was abusive. But yes. He was. But he wasn't always. When I first met him, I was swept away immediately. As you know, I was born into the Uchiha clan, but Fugaku and I were only distant cousins. He was the heir to the main house, but I didn't even live in the complex. It was a miracle that I was even born with the Sharingan. But he said he wanted to take me as his wife, but I was only fourteen. I became pregnant with Itachi three months after our wedding." She explained.

Kakashi's visible blue eye was wide, searching her deep black ones for something. What, she wasn't sure. "How old are you, Mikoto-san. You can't possibly be any older than me. I'm only twenty."

Mikoto nodded. "I'm twenty-nine. I had Itachi very young, and Fugaku was so…proud. He had an heir, and a son to pass down on his knowledge. He was twenty at the time, so he was a little bit more prepared for parenthood. But…I'd like to think that I was a good mother, even in my young age."

Kakashi reached out and patted her hands, which were folded on the table in front of her. "You were, Mikoto-san. And you still are. Itachi is a fine young man, take it from me. I spend a lot of time with him. Despite the missions he's forced to take, he still takes time to appreciate the little things! He helps people whenever he sees they need it. He still smiles, especially when he talks about Sasuke. But can you tell me…when did it go bad? I know you probably don't want to discuss it, but…I need to know. And you need to let it out. It will eat you up inside."

"I…I know." Mikoto sighed, sounding defeated. Her muscles tensed under Kakashi's hand, which hadn't been removed. It now rested gently on top of hers. It was comforting. She took a deep breath.

"Itachi was eight when Sasuke was born. He had already mastered his Sharingan and graduated the Academy. But Fugaku wanted more. He was pushing Itachi to train harder to pass his Chunin exams. But After his baby brother was born, all he wanted to do was spend time with him. Itachi would volunteer to change his diapers, to give him baths. He even insisted that Sasuke's bassinette be placed in his room so that he could protect him. Fugaku _hated_ it. And I knew for a long time, since a few months after our wedding, that Fugaku had a temper. But I never knew…I never _fathomed_ it could be this bad. One night, when Itachi was nine, Fugaku called him into the study after dinner. Itachi had Sasuke wrapped up in his sling, as he always did, and was carrying him. He sat down across from his father, as I watched from the behind him. Fugaku didn't know I was there; I was very good a sneaking around you see. I had to be, because he almost never let me out of the house. I guess that was a sign. Well, Fugaku asked Itachi how close he was to becoming Chunin. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, and told his father that since he'd worked so hard to graduate early, he was going to take a year from training to spend with Sasuke, and every summer after that, until his brother graduated from the Academy, as well. He would only train and take missions in the spring, winter, and fall. He was so focused on watching his baby brother coo, he didn't see Fugaku stand up, or raise his hand. But suddenly, he slapped my eldest son across the face, hard, causing Sasuke to slip out of his sling and fall to the floor. His tiny head started bleeding, and Itachi rushed to pick him up and he ran from the room and Fugaku started chasing him…but I grabbed my husband's shoulder and spun him around. He set his sights on me and…he didn't stop hitting me until I blacked out. And every night since then. He'd beat me, and say if I didn't take it, he'd do it to Itachi. And Sasuke, when he got old enough. But once Itachi found out…he used the coup as a cover. He didn't honestly want to kill the rest of the clan…but when he got to our house…when it came time to slaughter his father. He had the oddest look in his eyes. He almost looked…satisfied." Mikoto finished her story, her head hung low.

Kakashi's hand squeezed hers, and when she raised her head to look at him, she saw a single tear slide down his cheek and soak into the fabric of his mask. She smiled softly, reaching out to wipe away its trail. His hand moved up slowly to touch hers, which was now pulling down his mask. He leaned down, slowly, gently, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, basking in the tenderness of his touch, and his concern. But, when she opened her eyes…he was gone. Her kitchen window was open, and the curtains were swaying in the breeze. She let her fingers graze her forehead on the spot where his lips had been. She smiled.

XXX

Sasuke tossed and turned on the futon, whimpering and curling in on himself. He was in the throes of a terrible nightmare. He was running through the halls of their old house, and a huge, hulking beast was chasing him. No matter how fast he ran, the beast was catching up. He finally hit a dead end, and turned around to face his assailant. And that's when he saw it…it was no beast! It was his father! He had his mother's blood stained head hanging from his hand, which was buried in her tangled black hair!

"AAHH!" The raven haired boy shot straight up in bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was shaking all over, terrified at what he had seen. Little Naruto sat up too, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Sasuke? What's goin' on?" He mumbled, tugging at the boy's arm. He quickly noticed that Sasuke was crying, and pulled him into a hug. "Did you have a nightmare? It's alright! I have them all the time. You just gotta remember, they aren't real!"

Sasuke was still trembling. "But it _felt_ real, Naruto! I could see everything! All the…b-blood!" He whispered. Naruto patted the other boys black hair.

"But it's all gone now. It's just me and you and this comfy bed!" He smiled a huge, infectious smile. Sasuke instantly relaxed in the boys arms. That is, until the door flew open. Their heads both whipped around to see a frazzled Mikoto in her nightgown, her hair a mess, and her Sharingan was activated.

"Sasuke? Naruto? What happened! I heard a scream!" She was panting, and her hands were shaking. She thought something was terribly wrong. What if…

"I'm okay, Mom. I had a nightmare but…but Naruto-chan made me feel all better." He looked down at the blonde, who was still smiling widely.

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door frame. "Well, thank goodness you two have each other!" She ran a hand through her unruly hair, and smiled back at Naruto. "I'm going to bed now. I'm just down the hall if you two need me. I love you both, very much." She whispered, before closing the door again.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into another tight hug then, which the smaller boy was happy to return.

"Thank you for making me feel better. I'm supposed to be the one comforting you, though." He mumbled, a little put out. Naruto couldn't help but giggle.

"Wives can comfort their husbands, too, ya know." He puffed out his chest. Sasuke smiled, and leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"I wanna give you something. To thank you for making feel not scared." He whispered. "I wanna give you a kiss."

Naruto's big blue eyes went wide, but then he whispered, "Okay," and slide them closed. Sasuke pecked his lips against Naruto's, so innocently, and so sweetly. Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled away. They snuggled up together and pulled the blankets over themselves. Before falling asleep, Naruto whispered,

"You'll be my husband forever, right?"

"No."

"Wh-what?"

"I'll be your husband for forever minus one day. That way I don't have to ever live a day without you."

Naruto was satisfied with that answer, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi sighed heavily as he gazed out of the window of his hospital room. The sun was barely peeking out over the tops of the trees, and he knew he ought to feel refreshed at the thought of a new day…but he didn't. He felt old, and tired. He felt like his bones were brittle, like he wanted to fall asleep and stay that way for a long time. But he knew he had to get up, and face this day like he did every other…except now, he had the knowledge that he's slaughtered his entire family weighing down on him. Sure, he'd passed his psych evaluation with flying colors, but only because he was smart enough to cheat the system. Inside, he was dying. Withering away, becoming a mere shell of the young man he used to be. His old ANBU missions _had_ taken their toll, but those he could recover from. But this…what he had done would haunt him for the rest of his pathetic life.

He stood up and stretched the muscles in his back, hearing his vertebrae crack and pop one by one. He walked carefully across the room into the bathroom, deciding he should probably brush his teeth and hair. Maybe splash some water on his face. But as he shut the door, and turned to grab the toothbrush the nurse had left him, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His face, so much like his fathers, invaded his vision. He got the sudden, undeniable urge to mutilate it…to grab a razor from his pouch and slice his skin far past recognition. He blanched, fell to his knees in front of the toilet, and emptied the meager contents of his stomach. When that ran out, sour bile followed. It was tinged pink with blood, but this didn't alarm him. He coughed up blood every morning, since he was seven. When the wave of nausea finally subsided, he rose shakily to his feet and faced the sink again. Now he _definitely_ needed to brush his teeth. He was careful to avoid the mirror this time.

XXX

There was a knock on his door, which was out of place. The nurses never knocked, they just came in, blushes ever present on their cheeks. He never understood why they blushed, he wasn't good looking. He had a monsters face. Slowly, he sat up.

"Come in. I'm decent." He called out. The door slid open to reveal a masked ANBU. It was his partner, and he could tell by the way the man's hands were shaking that whatever it was, it was urgent.

"What is it, Wolf." It was more of a statement than a question. The Wolf bowed his head politely.

"We know that you've only just recovered from you recent…mission…but there is a situation that requires our skills. We've been asked for specifically, by name. Hiashi Hyuuga's eldest daughter has been kidnapped by rouge ninja's from the Sound Village. They were last spotted in the forest outside of the village. We have to hurry, _now_."

Itachi was dressed in minutes, a hard look in his eye. He slid his Cat mask on, and they leapt from the windows.

XXX

As the two ANBU jumped from tree branch to tree branch, racing towards the assailants, Wolf filled Itachi in on the details.

"Kidnappers always attempt to take main branch members, because their byakugan isn't sealed when they die. They figure the younger the member, the easier the job. Hyuuga-san's eldest daughter has been kidnapped once before, as you remember. The Hyuuga incident dealt a huge blow to the stability of their clan. Relations between the main and cadet branches have never been more strained." Wolf explained. Itachi nodded, a grave look dancing behind his porcelain mask.

"Clan relations are always strained, Wolf-san." He said cryptically. "How old is the girl?"

"She's in Sasuke's class, they're the same age. Seven."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, determination filling his entire being.

XXX

They reached a cave, inside of which, they heard voices. One voice stood out, causing Itachi's ears to prick.

"Please…please, let me go! I won't tell anyone! Please?" It was a little girl's voice, soft and frightened. It sounded like she had been crying.

Wordlessly, Wolf nodded to Itachi, and he took that as his cue to slip inside. Hiding in the shadows, a technique he'd learned from his mother, he bypassed the Sound ninja, and crept up behind the small girl. She was suspended by her wrists from the roof of the cave, the chains cutting into her skin. Her tiny feet were barely brushing the ground. She had short, princess-cut, deep blue hair. Her byakugan was activated out of fright, and she was shaking.

"Hyuuga-hime. Remain very quiet, and very still. We are here to rescue you. I need you to trust me. Close your eyes very tight, and do not open them until I say so, alright?" He whispered in a soft voice, so only she could hear. The Sound Village ninja were only a few feet away, cooking over a small fire. Fear dance in the girls opal eyes, but she swallowed thickly and squeezed them shut.

Itachi gave his signal. Like true hunters, the Cat and the Wolf descended on their prey. Voiceless screams were painted on the faces of the Sound shinobi, as their blood splattered across the damp walls of the cave. It took only a few moments to slay both of them. Blood lust raced through Itachi's veins, until he turned around and saw what his carelessness had done. Some of the blood from her kidnappers had sprayed across the small girls face. Her eyes were still shut tight, but her eyebrows were knitted in fear, and she was trembling. Itachi sheathed his katana and approached her. He pulled a kerchief from his pouch and cleaned off her face.

"Keep your eyes shut, Little Princess. I'll let you know when you can open them." He whispered, apologetically, as he freed her wrists. She nodded, still shaking. Itachi picked her up and cradled her in his arms, just like he did with his little brother.

She was quiet the whole journey home, because she's fallen asleep curled up against Itachi's chest. She felt very safe with him.

XXX

Itachi was almost jealous at Hiashi's reaction to receiving his daughter back safe and sound. The eldest Uchiha had never known the true love of a father, so it baffled him when the Hiashi fell to his knees, hugging his little girl to his chest so tight, she probably couldn't breathe. Tears poured from his eyes, and soaked into her tiny, purple kimono. She was silent, a distant look on her face. When he finally released his daughter, he turned to Itachi and his partner, and bowed very low. That was the utmost sign of respect, especially coming from a clan leader. Itachi was extremely honored, and he couldn't help but bow back.

"You do not need to boy, Cat-san. You both saved my daughter. And right now, that has nothing to do with clans, or propriety! You…you brought my little girl back. Since her third birthday, I have pushed her…berated her…because I thought she was not strong enough to one day lead this clan. And because of this, I pushed her away. So many nights I've heard her cry, alone in her room. I wrote it off as weakness, but it was _killing her_. She just wanted my approval…my love. She wouldn't have tried to run away today if I hadn't been so cruel. She could have…she could have died…I…" He trailed off as he bowed again.

Itachi held up a hand to stop the older man.

"Please, Hyuuga-sama. You wouldn't be bowing like that if you know the identity that lurks beneath this mask." Itachi whispered solemnly. Hiashi straightened himself out, a small smile gracing his regal face.

"You forget that I am on the council, Itachi-san. I know exactly who you are." He whispered back, reaching out to place a hand on the fifteen-year-old's shoulder. Itachi's black eyes widened beneath the porcelain.

"And just to prove that I have no fear or animosity towards you, I would like to ask you a favor. Since I know your latest…_mission_ has been very stressful, I'd like to propose that you take on one that will be long term, but relatively stress free. Given that I am very busy, and that Hinata-chan has outgrown the nursery…I would like _you_ to act as her caregiver. I fear these kidnapping attempts will not cease completely until she is older, I need someone to protect her, as well as train her." Hiashi explained, a warm smile on his face. Itachi was baffled.

"And…you want me…to do that?" He questioned, not believing his ears. He'd just…slaughtered his entire clan…and Hyuuga-san wanted him to babysit his daughter?

"I find that you are the only one qualified for the job. You are to pick her up in the morning, and take her to school. After school, she can either come here, or if you'd like, she could go back to your home and play with Sasuke-kun." Hiashi turned to his daughter, and knelt down beside her. "Would you like to play with Sasuke-kun after school?"

"Yes, Father." Came that soft voice. Hiashi nodded, and looked up at Itachi.

"It's settled then. You start Monday."


	5. Chapter 5

When Itachi stood at the front gate of the Hyuuga complex the next morning, he noted just how cold it was. He was freezing, and as he saw the Hyuuga heiress walking towards him through the metal bars, he noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket. She had on dark blue pants, and a pale yellow blouse that had short sleeves. She was shivering, and her dark blue hair was damp. Who had sent her outside, in the middle of fall, just after taking a shower, with no jacket? As the gate opened and she approached him, he took off his jacket, and squatted down to her level.

"Are you cold, Little One? Here…" He said softly, putting his black jacket around her shoulders. It was much too big on her, hanging down to her knees. It had the Uchiha crest on the back, which was probably an issue, but he didn't care. The poor girl was freezing. He could tell by the way she was shivering

A deep red blush spread across her nose as he helped her pull her arms through the large sleeves. As he adjusted the last one, he noticed that her fingers were covered with scars, some old and some fresh. He thought for a moment on this, but wrote it off as training injuries. The Gentle Fist style really was anything but gentle.

"Th-Thank you, Uchiha-sama." She murmured. Her voice was so soft, and so was her hand as she reached out and grasped his. He could feel the bumpy texture of the scars, but he ignored it. She refused to let go the whole way to the Academy. Itachi found this particularly adorable.

As they walked through town, he noticed the odd stares they were receiving. For so long, the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans had been _anything_ but nice to each other. Many people would even speculate that they were sworn enemies. And now, here stood the eldest Uchiha heir accompanying the eldest Hyuuga air to school. She was even wearing his jacket. He could almost _hear _the thoughts running through their heads. _Betrothal._ He almost wanted to laugh.

As they neared the door to the school, she stood closer to his legs. She eventually ended up standing behind him, grasping his knees. She was hiding, and she started shaking even worse than she had been before. Itachi knew it wasn't from the cold. He turned around, and squatted down so he was at her eyelevel.

"Are you scared to go in, Hyuuga-hime?" He asked gently. She turned her face away, covering her mouth with her tiny, scarred hand. After a few moments of silence, she finally answered him by nodding her head.

"E-Everyone makes fun of me." She whispered. Itachi smiled sadly, and used his hand to turn her face back towards his.

"About what? What could they possibly make fun of you for?" He questioned. She blushed, clearly embarrassed about having to confess all of her flaws. But is she didn't do what he said, he might leave her! Or worse…do what _they_ did when she didn't obey. She glanced nervously at her scarred fingers, before answering.

"I-I can't throw shuriken, and I c-can't do jutsu…and s-sometimes my Byakugan activates during class or when I'm n-nervous…I can't control it…" She trailed off, picking at a scar on her thumb. It broke open, and began to bleed.

He watched her with a troubled look in his eyes. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a roll of gauze. Taking her hand in his, he examined the cut.

"Don't listen to a word they say, Hyuuga-hime. School children are often unkind. It doesn't matter if you're not as good as they are in your training. Don't forget, I'm going to be training you personally." He explained as he wrapped up her finger. He leaned in and kissed the bandaged appendage, just like how he does with his precious little brother. He slowly stood up and walked her to the door. She was less apprehensive now, and when she finally let go of his hand and opened the door, he called out to her.

"Remember. The lotus that blooms the latest has the most vibrant colors!"

She smiled for the first time in months.

XXX

Mikoto stood in her new garden, which she had just watered. She'd planted the seeds yesterday, and now she looked over her handy work. She smiled, sighing. No more rules. No one to tell her she couldn't go into town…Her cabinets weren't neatly organized and her spices weren't alphabetized. There was a pile of dirty laundry in the washroom, too. She was deliriously happy. She had her sons all to herself now. She could finally raise them right, the way she always wanted too. She can raise them to be sweet, and kind young gentleman. And now, she had another little boy to raise, who had been neglected and abused all his life. Now, she wasn't blind. She could see the love blossoming between Naruto and her youngest son. And if there is one thing she learned in her tumultuous life, it's the fact that love should never be doubted. Love is never wrong. She smiled as she realized how lucky her son was…but that smile quickly faded when she realized that she herself would never find love again.

'_If I ever will…Kami-sama…give me a sign._' She thought quietly to herself.

"Yo." A male voice startled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Kakashi perched on top of her wooden fence. She smiled at him, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. Have you dropped the boys off at school?" She asked him, as he jumped down and landed gracefully beside her. He nodded, his visible eye crinkling as he smiled back.

"Oh, yes. Sasuke was a grumpy as ever. Just how his big brother is in the morning! And Naruto was still sleepy from last night, but he quickly got over that when I promised him I'd take the kids for ramen tonight…if that's alright?" He explained. Mikoto started to laugh, as she ushered the white haired Jonin inside.

"Of course that's alright! A nice quiet evening alone will be very relaxing!" She said as she busied herself with making tea for herself and her guest. Kakashi sat at the table, a blush forming under his mask.

"Actually…I wanted to know if you wanted to go, as well. With me." He asked. He was gazing at her long black hair, and the way it swayed as she moved from the cabinet to the stove. She froze, before shaking her head, laughing again. As she turned on the burner to heat the water, she turned to look at the younger man.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Kakashi-san?" She sounded like she was teasing him. This discouraged him a little, but not enough to change his mind. He wasn't about to lie to himself. He had very deep feelings for this woman. He had for a few years now, ever since he'd started spending more time with Itachi.

"Yes. Yes, I was." He replied, his tone strong and determined. Mikoto dropped her gaze to the floor, smiling sadly.

"Kakashi…my husband just died. I don't really think I ought to be dating right now. And besides, I'm almost thirty. You _just_ turned twenty." She folded her hands. "I'm very sorry-"

She was cut off as Kakashi stood and approached her. He hooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head so she made eye contact with him.

"None of that matters, Mikoto. Fugaku was a _monster_. The only good things he ever gave you were Itachi and Sasuke…I can give you so much more…" He trailed off, doubt filling his mind. Maybe he wasn't good enough for her…and he just couldn't see it.

"Kakashi-san. Stop this foolishness." She sounded as though she was getting upset. Kakashi's visible eye went wide. He felt as though he had just taken a kunai to his chest.

"Foolishness?" He repeated, frowning as he cupped her cheek. "This isn't foolishness. I have…feelings for you, Mikoto. I have since I first met you. But…I can see you're repulsed by me. I'm sorry." He murmured the last part, before turning and walking to the front door. "I'll make sure to drop the children off at the gate after dinner." His tone was now businesslike, as though he was giving a mission report to the Hokage. He was gone in the next moment.

Mikoto knees gave out from underneath her, and she had to grip her kitchen table for support.

XXX

Hinata was the last student out of the door, and when she saw Itachi, she ran to him, hugging his leg. He chuckled, squatting down.

"How was it?" He asked playfully. She smiled shyly, burying her face in his sleeve.

"I did well during shuriken practice and I got an A on my Tactical Response exam." She mumbled against the fabric. When she looked up at the eldest Uchiha, she was very surprised to see a huge smile on his face. He stood up, and took her small hand in his.

"I'm very proud of you, Hyuuga-hime." He said, as they began walking home. Hinata felt like her heart was soaring! She'd never had someone take _pride_ in her before. These things had always just been…expected of her. And when she got less than perfect marks, she was punished. She gazed down at the scars on her free hand. It was the same hand that Itachi had patched up earlier. She looked up at him.

"Uchiha-sama? Can we go to your house?" She asked softly. She quickly thought of an excuse. "My father won't be done with meetings until very late. I will be lonely."

Itachi thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Of course you can. You can meet my mother! She'll just love you."

Hinata blushed a deep scarlet.

XXX

"Mother? I'm home. And, I've brought a visitor!" Itachi called as he and Hinata walked through the front door.

Mikoto was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and drinking her tea, gazing out the window into the garden. Her eldest son's voice broke through her thoughts, and when she saw the little girl that was trailing behind her, her face lit up.

"And who is this?" She asked happily, standing up and kneeling so she could see the girl. Itachi smiled as the shy girl hid behind his legs.

"This is Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter. He's asked me to take her on as my ward. He's paying me handsomely, but I have to admit, I love having her. She's very sweet." Itachi explained. He knelt down too, and nodded to his mother. "Go ahead and say hello." He told the girl softly. She blushed, before bowing her head.

"Hello…" She murmured softly. Mikoto smiled.

"And what's your name?" She asked, reaching out to straighten the hood on the Uchiha jacket, which the girl was still wearing.

"Hinata…" The blue haired girl said just as softly. Mikoto giggled, standing and lifting the girl up. Hinata squeaked, her pale eyes widening. The woman set her down softly into one of the high kitchen chairs.

"Would like something to drink? Maybe an after-school snack? Naruto and Sasuke won't be back until tonight." She explained. Itachi took a seat next to Hinata, a questioning look on his face.

"Where did they go?" He asked. Mikoto paused for a moment, thinking back to what had happened earlier that day.

"Hatake-san offered to take them out for ramen at Ichiraku's. I know you don't care much for it, and I didn't know you'd be bringing by an adorable little guest!" Mikoto smiled as she poured Hinata some fresh pink grapefruit juice, and brought out a cinnamon roll from the fridge. When Hinata saw it, her pale eyes went as wide as saucers, and she sat up very straight in her chair. Mikoto noticed this, and laughed as she set both things down in front of the girl.

"Do you like them?" She asked. Hinata nodded vigorously.

"Th-They're my favorite." She said in a tiny voice. Itachi grinned, pushing the plate closer to the girl.

"Go ahead. I noticed you didn't have a bento with you this morning…what did you eat for lunch?" He asked softly, as he pushed the cup closer to her, too. She tore off a small piece of the confection, and brought it to her lips.

"I didn't." She said softly. She chewed the piece slowly, as though she was savoring the taste. Itachi looked up at his mother, a suspicious look in both of their black eyes. Itachi looked back at Hinata.

"Who usually makes them for you?" He questioned. She tore off another small piece.

"No one does." She ate this piece just as slowly, a soft smile on her face. "This is very good, Uchiha-sama." Her voice was tiny, and grateful. Mikoto walked over to the small girl and put her arm around her. She tried to keep the worry out of her voice as she asked the next question.

"Hinata-chan…you don't eat lunch, do you?"

The girl took a sip of her juice, her face lighting up at the taste. "No. Itachi-sama, can we play after?" She asked innocently. He smiled at her, and nodded. He glanced up at his mother, knowing that they would discuss this later on in the evening, once the children were home. They would send them up to Sasuke's room, and he and his mother would come up with something…anything.

Hinata Hyuuga was being abused.

XXX

((Please, tell me what you think of the new chapter! Sorry it took so long guys. I've been going through some stuff recently…and this chapter was actually very hard to write! Thank you all for sticking with me! Ja ne!))


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you boys enjoy your ramen?" Kakashi asked as he, Naruto, and Sasuke walked back from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Naruto nodded his head vigorously, jumping up and down as he walked.

"Yes! Yes! It was so good!" The blonde exclaimed. Sasuke was less enthusiastic, but he nodded and looked up at Kakashi.

"Yes, thank you very much for taking us." The raven-haired boy said politely. Kakashi smiled down at him, but the look in the older man's eyes was sad.

The truth of the matter is...Kakashi wanted nothing more than to be Mikoto's husband, and also...he wanted to be Sasuke's father. Itachi's father. He wanted to be there for them, and protect them. He knew that by now, Itachi was old enough to take care of himself, but Sasuke had so much growing up to do. He had so many things to learn...and Kakashi wanted to be the man to teach him. He wanted to be the one this boy looked up to.

He wanted to be the one that Mikoto woke up to each morning. He wanted her to gaze up at him with sleepy, loving eyes. He'd often imagined making her breakfast in bed, and her face would be so delighted, so happy...she would be happy with him...but it was not to be.

Once the trio turned on to road that Mikoto's new house was on, Kakashi stopped and turned to the boys. "I told your mother I would drop you boys off here. Make sure you go right in, and wash your hands." He leaned down and ruffed both boy's hair. "And tell Itachi I said hi, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Will you come over tomorrow and pick us up? Why aren't you coming inside?" He sounded nervous. Kakashi was silent for a moment, before he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-chan? Will you go on ahead of us? I need to talk with Sasuke-kun. It's kind of a secret." The Jonin asked politely. The blonde looked skeptical for a moment, before smiling softly. He nodded, squeezed Sasuke's hand tightly, before taking off down the road.

Once the blonde boy was out of ear shot, Kakashi knelt down and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your mother and I...we had a little bit of an argument earlier today. I didn't want to say anything to you...I didn't want to upset you." He explained.

The nervous look on Sasuke's face intensified, and he reached up quickly and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, squeezing it tightly. "Well...you have to apologize! You have to make it all better!" He sounded desperate, like his whole world depended on Kakakshi and Mikoto fixing whatever happened. Suddenly, the young boy lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Kakashi neck, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to go away, too! Don't do bad things and disappear like Father did!" He cried into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi felt his heart break in two. He lifted the sobbing boy up in his arms, and slowly walked towards Mikoto's home.

XxX

Mikoto heard a knock on the door, and she deduced it must be Sasuke...but why would her son knock on his own door? She opened it slowly, and was shocked when she saw Kakashi, with her son in his arms. Sasuke was crying, and when he turned to look at his mother, he had tears streaming down his face. Mikoto was shocked, and she reached out to take him. The young boy shook his head, clinging to Kakashi.

"Mother, why are you mad at Kakashi? Please don't be mad at him! Don't make him go away! He's sorry for whatever he did! Please don't make Kakashi go away!" The boy exclaimed, finally turning to look at his mother. His face was soaked in tears.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto whispered. She looked up at Kakashi, whose exposed eye was filled with regret. Mikoto returned his gaze with one of anger. She calmed herself for a moment, only long enough to take her son and place him on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun? Please go upstairs to your room and play with Naruto-chan. I need to speak with Kakashi-san." She said, her voice sweet and calm. Kakashi knew better. Sasuke did as he was told, sending one last scared look at the Jonin before running up the stairs. Once Mikoto heard the bedroom door close, she pulled Kakashi into the kitchen by his vest, and shoved him against the counter.

"Whatever happens between us...which will be _nothing_, believe me...you are NOT going to involve my children! THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!" She screamed. fisting his dark blue shirt with both her hands. She was so angry, she was shaking. Kakashi felt a sinking feeling in his chest, and he began shaking as well...but this was due to the fact that he was now crying.

Everything was going terribly wrong! He only wanted to be there for this family...to be a part of it, to be accepted by them. But all he had managed to do was ruin things...to make Mikoto _hate _him. All he wanted was her love...he truly wasn't worthy of her...he wasn't good enough for her.

"I'm sorry...Uchiha-san..." Wall all he could manage. That angry look in her eyes, and the knowledge that it was directed at him, made him sick to his stomach. He had to drop his gaze to the floor, and after a few moments, he found his voice again.

"Mikoto...I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset him. I was only explaining why I couldn't come inside. I didn't expect him to care...like that...I didn't even think he liked me all that much. But I can't lie. I covet the fact that he got so upset...because that means he cares for me. He doesn't want to lose me...I care for him too! I don't want to lose him! I...I love him as though he where my own! And I...I love you! I won't deny it any longer! You can hate me...you can hit me, I don't care!" He gently wrapped his fingers around Mikoto's wrists, and continued before she could respond. "But my heart is aching! And I'm angry...angry that Fugaku was such an evil man...and he stole your love! He took for granted the one thing that I want most in this world! I want nothing more than to make you happy! To watch you smile and laugh! To be here for you and protect you! Like a good man should! I want to be a father to Sasuke...a mentor to Itachi! I just want...I just..." He hung his head. "I apologize, Uchiha-sama. That was out of line. I-"

"Kakashi? Please...don't say anymore." Whispered a now tearful Mikoto. She leaned in and rested her head against Kakashi's chest. "Just hold me..."

XXX

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" Naruto whispered as his 'husband' came into the room. The blonde had been sitting on their bed, playing with his stuffed frog. He clambered off the bed and ran to the other boy. Sasuke wiped his eyes, smiling slightly.

"It's nothing, Naruto-chan. Kakashi and Mother had a fight and it made me nervous. I don't want to lose Kakashi like I lost my Father...it's silly grown-up stuff, I guess..." He trailed off, gazing at the other boy. He was in his pajamas, which consisted of boxers and an oversized T-shirt. Sasuke grinned. "Naruto-chan...you're so cute!"

Naruto blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Shh...no!" He replied, before running back to their bed and hiding under the covers. Sasuke followed him, laughing. He dived onto the boy, tickling him through the covers. Naruto laughed out loud, thrashing around. To distract the slightly older boy, he leaned up and pecked a kiss onto Sasuke's lips. The Uchiha boy froze, before leaning down and kissing the blonde again, but this time, it lasted much longer. When they both pulled away, their faces were a little red, and they were breathing heavy. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"N-Naruto-chan. Let's...snuggle each other." He whispered, laying down and pulling the boy against his chest. Naruto nodded, cuddling up against his 'husband'.

"Why do you want to snuggle with me, Sasuke?" The younger boy asked curiously. Sasuke thought for a moment, before hugging the boy even tighter.

"I think it's because..." He began, whispering in Naruto's ear. "...I love you! And I know I love you, because when I'm near you, nothing hurts. I'm not scared of anything, and I'm always happy. I think that means that no matter what happens to me, as long as I have you, I won't be upset or grumpy. And nothing will go bad because we _really_ love each other. The only reason Mother and Father weren't happy like this is because Father didn't love Mother. But you love me, right Naruto-chan?"

Naruto nodded, looking up at Sasuke with big, blue eyes. "Yeah! I love you...more than ramen! And more than Gama-chan! And...I get this floppy feeling in my stomach whenever I see you or when you look at me when we're in school. And everytime someone is mean to me, I don't care because you're my Sasuke AND my husband! But...uhm..." Naruto trailed off, looking down at his hands, which he had curled under his chin. Sasuke saw the look in his eyes. It was uncertainty. Naruto was nervous about something. It had been the same look that had been in _his_ eyes when Kakashi told him he'd fought with his mother. The raven haired boy pulled back to catch Naruto's gaze.

"But what? What's wrong, Naruto-chan?" He asked. The blond nibbled on his lower lip as he thought of a way to word his thoughts.

"All those...girls in our class really like you. And some of them a-are really pretty! Like Ino-chan and Sakura-chan...and it's more normal for a boy to like a girl...so sometimes I get really jealous when they hug you and stuff. But it's not just jealousy. Sometimes if feels like I swallowed an ice cube...and other times I feel like I want to cry. But not sad cry...it feels like when you try to tell someone something but they can't understand you but you really really need them to understand you and then you start crying...and I...I dunno..." He looked up at Sasuke, and those frusturated tears were in his eyes, just like he had described. Sasuke was taken back by the confession. Naruto was...jealous of the girls in their class? Did he think Sasuke would rather have one of them? He leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Don't be silly, Naruto-chan. You're my wife, and I love you. I always will. No silly girls are going to come in between us...ever!" He whispered. Naruto looked up at him again.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, with my whole heart!"

XXX

"I-I'm staying here tonight?" Hinata's voice was quiet as Itachi handed her one of his old sleep shirts to wear. They had been playing in his room since after she had her snack, which mainly consisted of her sitting on his floor, hugging one of his old teddy bears. He had sat on his bed, watching her closely.

"Yes. That's okay, right? You might be...staying with us for a while!" He tried to smile through the panic that was rising in his throat. He and his mother had come to the obvious conclusion that Hinata was being abused at home. Their main goal, tonight at least, was to keep her in their home, away from the complex, and whoever might be abusing her. They needed to get her to talk...to admit who it was that was doing these things to her...and exactly _what_ they were doing. He knew he had to start with those scars...but he would do that, tomorrow. Tonight, she deserved to have a calm, relaxing night. He imagined she hadn't had one of those in a long time.

"I-I don't...have to go home?" She sounded breathless, like she didn't quite believe what she was hearing. Itachi picked her up and set her on his bed, looking her dead in the eyes.

"No, Hyuuga-hime. You don't have to go home tonight. My mother will call Hiashi-sama and tell him you are staying here. You can have dinner with us, and we'll but a futon in here for you to sleep on. Is that okay?" He explained. She was staring at him with with wide, opal-colored eyes. She was silent for what seemed like a long time, and then she finally spoke.

"Th-Thank you...so much." Her tiny voice held so much relief, that Itachi felt it in his chest. He smiled at her, reaching out to poke her tiny nose.

"How about I run a nice hot bath for you? I'll get you all set up in there, and you'll be nice and clean for dinner. I believe Sasuke and Naruto already ate, but I'm sure they'll be down for dessert!" Itachi asked as he walked across the room and into his bathroom. He turned his faucet on, and let the hot water start to fill the porcelain tub. He folded a clean towel and set it down right next to the tub, and when Hinata walked in, he took his old nightshirt and placed it there, too. He went into his cabinet to grab some shampoo and bubbles, but when he turned back around, the sight shocked him. She had taken off all of her clothes, right in front of him! With reflexes only an ANBU could possess, he grabbed the night shirt and wrapped her up in it.

"Hyuuga-san!" He exclaimed, shocked that the shy girl would do something that indecent. "You shouldn't take your clothes off in front of strangers, especially if they're a boy!" His voice was scolding, and she flinched away from him, terror in her eyes. He immediately covered his mouth.

"I'm _very _sorry I raised my voice, Hyuuga-hime! You scared me is all. Why don't you have a problem being naked in front of me?" He questioned, knowing that it _had_ to have something to do with her abuse. She dropped the night shirt, and climbed into the bath tub. Itachi averted his gaze as he set the shampoo and bath soap were she could reach it.

"Father makes me take baths with Ko all the time. He's your age." She explained softly, like it was commonplace.. Itachi felt like he was about the vomit, but he fought it off. Her own father made her take baths with Hyuuga Ko? Itachi knew him. He wasn't fifteen, like Itachi. He was twenty-four.

"Why does your father make you take baths with him? Does Ko ever...t-touch you?" He couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice, and he cursed himself for it. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Father says I should get used to being naked with Ko-san. He's going to be my husband when I turn sixteen. But father won't let him touch me before then. He looks at me like he wants to though. Like he's hungry." She whispered the last part like it was a secret.

Itachi's grip on reality was slipping. He felt dizzy, and nausous. "Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama. I'll be in my room when you're finished." He nodded politely to her, before leaving the bathroom and closing the door. Once he was out of earshot, he dropped to his knees, angry tears falling down onto the wood floor of his room with muffled _plaps_. He clenched his fists, anger coursing through him like wildfire. It threatened to consume him...consume his mind. But he had to think of that little girl in the other room. Scared...alone...without a soul to confide in. Without an advocate. From this day forward, he would be that advocate.


End file.
